Construction of earthen material dwellings has been known for, likely, thousands of years. For instance, Cob, is an English term, constructed near the year 1600 as a building material used since prehistoric times. Oxford English Dictionary, 2nd ed. 2009. Named for the action needed to create a structure, to “beat” or “strike”, which is now the material is applied to create a wall. As is well known, Cob is known by many names, including: adobe, lump clay, puddled clay, chalk mud, wichert, clay daubins, swish, torchis, bauge, and bousille. Many of those names are specific to the geographical origin of use.
Traditional Cob has been made by mixing clay-based subsoil with sand, straw and water. Mixing traditions are generally labor intensive. For instance, as was traditionally done in England, oxen were used to trample the mixture to create the cob material. Other methods include mixing by throwing the material onto a stone, known as cobbing. The ability to add height to the structure it dependent on the water content of the mix and climate. After such time interval (2-5 days), the walls are trimmed and the next level is built.
There is a need for a system allowing for a single user to create earthen mixture from locally sourced materials, and create a structure without the use of additional labor, at a low cost and reduce time. The present system meets such needs and provides further related advantages.
Advantages of Cob are well known; Cob is a very durable material, with earthquake and wind resistant qualities. Cob is with many health benefit qualities as it does not rot, grow mold, or attract termites. Cob blocks radioactive and electromagnetic waves. Cob is a detoxifying natural substance that contribute to air quality improvement. Cob holds a unique geothermal quality that deliver more energy saving while adding comfort due to its ability to absorb and deliver heat and humidity when needed. Cob is known to be very porous and can absorb a tremendous amount of water before it loses its structural integrity. Recent studies indicated that Cob structure is best at maintaining and diverse and healthy microbiome, crucial for our well been. Structures made from the material frequently has a foundational base of relatively non-degradable materials such as cement, stone, brick, and the like. Likewise, a roof sufficient to reduce the exposure of Cob walls to wet environments is essential for a durable Cob structure. Cob structures frequently have a thickness between one to two feet.
Disadvantages to building Cob structures are equally well known. Namely, the mixing of the Cob mixture is very labor intensive. As the wall is formed, pieces are “thrown” onto the foundation in small brick-sized globs one at a time. It is difficult to maintain uniform thickness and accurate geometric shape, along with properly leveled walls. Necessarily, to form a dwelling structure, many individuals would be needed for construction. As such, it is not uncommon to find sites that suggest hosting a “workshop” where a community of individuals come together to create a structure together.
Advantages and disadvantages of using other earthen composites for building are similar and well known.
Systems to support straight and level earthen wall formation (including Cob), are well known. These systems often include rebar, metal fencing, and complex support systems that allow earthen mixtures to be placed and to dry with uniform thickness. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,325 for a “Method of Forming a Sock Pile of Sulfur.” This patent describes a bracing system for forming a sulfur stock pile by using two parallel panels anchored to a certain distance apart by upside down U-shaped pieces. This system does not, however, account for larger walls that need both vertical and horizontal support. Moreover, the method for anchoring the panels to the formed wall for use is inefficient and would likely result in nonuniform thickness.
Similarly, other documents have shown methods for making earthen buildings such as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0352251. This application describes a lattice work type frame in which earthen composite may be used to fill with pugging clay to create structures. The lattice-work mold is intended to be temporary, allowing for the mold to be reused within the construction of the structure. Likewise, EP 0245180 B1 describes a method for building walls with muddled clay, the walls described therein have multiple layers with structural supports therein. An array of other documents similarly describe methods using encased structural support for the construction of earthen walls. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,722 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,306.
Thus, current methods for earthen composite structures remains labor intense. Even with the methods described, structures built often suffer from various thicknesses of the walls, which compromises the integrity of the structure. Use of the methods described requires skill, and those who are unskilled would have difficulty in creating a successful earthen composite structure.
For those seeking to build structures with natural materials (a number that continues to rise with concern over environmental pollutants within the home), they face up to three-fold cost when compared to traditional materials.
Thus, there is a need for a method for the construction of earthen composite structures that is simple, easily accessible by a lay person, comprising accessible and standard materials, affordable, not labor intensive, comprising materials having secondary uses, ecological, and time-saving. A versatile system that deliver accuracy and flexibility when it comes complex geometric structure in all three structural axles. Such accuracy is required by structural engineers and expected by code officials. The ability to pacify engineers and code officials is necessary to create useful earthen composite structures.